Leftover Love
by Kelkale
Summary: AU Yugi Motou was not pleased. First his brilliant kidnapping ploy had been completely messed up when he had actually gotten kidnapped. And then he had foolishly fallen for the man who had kidnapped him. Stupid Love. YugixYami
1. Default Chapter

Leftover Love

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-gi-oh! I also do NOT own the movie "Excess Baggage." I want to make it very clear that I am simply a poor starving student. So don't sue me for my last stick of gum. You can't have it- it's mine!

Warning: Wow, never had to put one of these here- ok this story contains some violence, and most importantly this is a story about two boys falling in like with each other. There will be Absolutely No Sex in this story, but there might be some innocent kissing and Anzu slobbering over some guy, go figure, anyways, if the thought of two people of the same sex being attracted to one another disturbs you please read another story. And please don't write me nasty reviews just because of this. However if you have other things to gripe about, go ahead. I'm strong, I can take it (hides under desk) Are they gone yet?

Summary: AU- Yugi Motou was not pleased. First his brilliant kidnapping ploy had been completely messed up when he had actually gotten kidnapped. And then he had foolishly fallen for the man who had kidnapped him. Stupid love. (YugixYami)

Ok everyone enjoy reading and please tell me what you think afterwards.

Chapter 1

The boat passed slowly under the bridge, Solomon Motou tapping his foot nervously, waiting for the phone call. The second the yacht left the shadow of the bridge, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Deposit the million dollars inside the life jacket locker and exit the boat. Do not watch the yacht or your grandson will be terminated. You can find your grandson in a car in the parking garage on High Street in 1 hour. Mess up and you'll never see him again." A computerized tone growled in his ear before cutting off. Solomon hung up the phone quietly, crushing the machine in his fist as he clutched some of his hard earned money to his chest. With one last glance at the shore he threw the bag of money into the locker.

'This had better be worth it!' he thought angrily as he activated the earpiece he was carrying. "Did you get all that Kaiba?"

"Yes sir." Came his reply.

--------------

Yugi Motou pulled the voice changer off his cell phone and threw it off the railing of the car park. Moving quickly he grabbed a roll of duck tape and a pair of handcuffs, pulling open his trunk. The tape went over his mouth and around his feet. The handcuffs clicked on his wrists and then he grabbed the trunk lid, pulling it shut with him trapped inside. 'Come on Grandpa. Come and get me.' He begged.

-------------

It was a hot car. The model was new, just off the rack this year, with a leather interior, and a stereo system one could kill for. And it was just sitting in the empty car park. "They might as well just stick a sign that says 'steal me' on it." Yami Sands muttered as he headed for the gem, swinging his empty briefcase, and adjusting his choking tie from his three-piece suit. No one was around and he got to the car easily. Quickly he pulled out a lock pick, fitting it into the keyhole and twisting. The door popped open and that baby was his.

"Easy as cake." Yami said smugly as he reached below the wheel to pull apart the wires to hotwire the car. As the car purred to life, Yami thought he heard a brief thumping from the back, but the noise disappeared as he slammed his door shut. The real surprise came a few moments later when he went to pull out of the garage and found himself chased by police cars.

"What the heck?" he muttered as he pulled out quickly into traffic, dodging cars to shoot through a now red light. The police car behind him hit a truck that was going through the intersection, bounced back and crashed into the cruiser behind him, along with a civilian car. A large blast of flame followed Yami out as he turned off the main road and took several side streets to get to his home away from home, what he liked to call a complete dump. In reality it was a large, abandoned warehouse, filled with only a few essentials that Yami and his partner couldn't do without. Little things like food, clothes, and convertibles. Yami parked the car in the nearest spot by the office and left in search of Joey. He was going to freak when he saw that car.

------------

Yugi Motou was furious. Here he was, brilliantly engineering a plot to get his grandfather's attention and a clear declaration of how much he cares for him when someone decided to mess up his plans. Either Kaiba had decided that the rescue needed to be low-key or someone had just taken his car, his baby, for a ride. As rage hit him, Yugi Motou did the only thing he could do tied and gagged in a locked trunk- he kicked the lid as hard as he could, picturing Seto Kaiba's smug sneer as his target. With any luck his grandfather's head of security would open the trunk and he could really bash him in the face. Yeah, that would be worth the whole trip.

------------

Yami couldn't find Joey. The boy was usually out with Tristan, Anzu, and Mai till late drinking anyways so he didn't worry much. Then he heard a strange thumping noise. Cautiously, he walked back into the car showroom where it got louder, emanating from the trunk of his new gem. Hesitantly he reached up and knocked on the trunk door. For a moment there was silence, and Yami could almost believe that he had imagined the whole thing. Then the thumping noise came back, along with a strange squealing sound. "What the heck did I pick up?" Yami wondered out loud. He jumped back away and looked for a weapon. The closest thing he could find was a wrench. Lifting it as threatening as he could, Yami tentatively reached over and popped the trunk, peeking inside the unknown vehicle. Before he could blink a pair of black boots headed for his face. Yami yelped and dropped the wrench, preferring to slam the truck shut instead. Large banging noises and more squeaking sounds came from the trunk, but Yami needed a moment to breathe before dealing with it.

"There's a person in my car. I've kidnapped someone." Yami moaned, wiping his hands over his face hoping to find this a really bad dream. Finally he sighed and reached for the trunk, pulling it open again. This time the boots did not kick out. This time a face, angry and upset, appeared, startling Yami again. His kidnapee was a young boy! He looked very similar to Yami himself with spiky maroon, black, and gold hair. However this boy had the most amazing amethyst eyes that were now glaring at him. He looked beautiful, like an innocent angel. On impulse, Yami reached over and pulled off the duck tape over the boy's mouth. The sweet little boy then nearly bit him.

"Ow you jerk, that hurt! Let me go you idiot. You kidnapped me- how dare you! I demand that you release me and my car this minute or else my grand father will have you locked away for life." The boy yelled, kicking with his duck taped feet. Yami just stared at the boy, not even sure what the heck he should do. It was quite obvious that the boy kidnapped was the reason for the police chase. But what was he supposed to do with him? It wasn't exactly legal stealing that car. Yami was almost tempted to keep the boy for himself. Then he noticed the boy unlocking his cuffs with a key he had produced.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Yami demanded, reaching over and snatching the key.

"I'm trying to get out of here since you're too slow to comprehend." The boy yelled, picking up a tire iron and throwing it at Yami's head.

"Hey, hey, none of that kid. I know you're scared but I don't want to hurt you. We just need to get this straightened out and then you can go home." Yami said soothingly. Instead of calming the boy down, he screamed and picked up a cd case, throwing it at Yami.

"Do I look like a kid to you? I'm 17 years old for Ra's sake. My name is Yugi Motou grandson of Solomon Motou the gaming billionaire. If you don't release me I'll see you hang for this!"

Yami paled at this news. Beautiful and loaded? Why was life always so cruel? As Yami paused to contemplate a life in jail, he failed to notice as Yugi untangled his feet and ran out for the door to the warehouse. He was halfway there before Yami caught up to him and tackled him to the ground.

"Let me go you jerk!" Yugi screamed, kicking and punching wherever he could find body parts to abuse.

"I think you need a timeout for now kiddo." Yami declared, pulling the boy to his feet and dragging him down the hallway.

Tbc…

All right that's it for now. What do you think- keep going or bury it somewhere unknown? Next chapter Joey joins the fun and Yugi and Yami go for a drive in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Leftover Love

Disclaimer: Let's see my plot for world domination was foiled last week so no I still don't own either Yu-gi-oh! or the movie "Excess Baggage." And see the last chapter for my warning- romance is still ablooming.

Ok first off I was so completely thrilled by all the reviews I got for the first chapter of the story so I want to take the time and thank everyone for writing them.

Mediaminer People: Thank you **Cairyn Sandstrom** and **angelbaby** for the review. **Cairyn**, I'm glad you like Yami's name I am usually horrible with names- making them up, remembering them, spelling them and all that. I like your pen name. **Angelbaby** I totally agree with you on weak Yugis. Yugi is my favorite character and I love seeing him when he acts all brave. Unfortunately for this story he might go over the line and act like the rich, spoiled brat I made him for the story, but don't worry, he'll come around eventually.

On to Fanfiction folk: Thank you **SoulDreamer**, **Yana5**, **Sansi**, **ladywolf(Terri**, **Pharaoh Atemu's Angel**, **Haru Tortoise**, **Millie Ishtar Motou**, **Nikukie**, and **Queenoftheskies16 **for all the reviews. **SoulDreamer** I'm glad you think the story is funny. **Yana5** you bring up a good point. I wrote the summary where Yugi falls in love with Yami, so far- it's the other way around. But don't worry- right now Yugi's a little mad, but soon he'll change his mind. **Sansi** thank you for the advice- I have changed to now accept reviews from anyone who's interested. **Ladywolf(Terri **I'm sorry you couldn't review when you wanted to, thanks for trying again. Hopefully you'll laugh again when you see where exactly Yami put his new "problem." **Pharaoh Atemu's Angel **I'm happy you liked Yugi's outburst cause he's probably going to have a lot of them. In this story he's the grandson of a very rich man and is used to always getting his way. Yami as a young thief is pretty much independent and answers to no one. It's going to be interesting to see which one yields first. **Haru Tortoise** yup you got it right. Yugi pretty much gets whatever his heart desires. Except for one thing which is why he staged the kidnapping in the beginning. He wants his grandfather's attention and love. More about that later though… **Millie Ishtar Motou** Evil? Yami? Ok. Yami is definitely a thief and a criminal in this story but I wouldn't exactly call him evil. Sorry. There are bad guys in this story under the names Bakura and Marik. But they come in later. However if you want to call Yami evil go ahead. **Nikukie** and **Queenoftheskies16 **thanks for the positive reviews.

And for everyone who asked- a new chapter! I'm currently on break from school so I'll try to update quickly. In a couple of weeks this might go slower. So enjoy reading everyone and tell me what you think afterwards. Also if you have any questions feel free to ask.

Chapter 2

The limo drove up to the mansion slowly, the passenger in no hurry to face his employer. Solomon Motou had not become one of the richest men in the world by accepting failure. And Seto Kaiba was not happy to supply it either. But the details could not be ignored: Solomon's little brat of a grandson had disappeared, and right when they had been about to recover the pest and show the kidnapper the power behind a Motou, he had slipped out of their grasp.

The limo came to a stop in front of the main doors, and Seto purposefully strode into the mansion, not willing to let any loser imagine him scared. However, just as he was about to enter Motou's study, the man came barging out, a servant scurrying after him trying to put the man's coat on him. Solomon's eyes narrowed at Seto and he immediately stopped, forcing the servant to crash into the floor behind him.

"Seto I'm glad you're here. I trust everything went according to plan and my grandson is now back in my possession?"

"Things didn't go as planned sir. We failed. The money was never collected and the car containing your grandson and the kidnapper was evaded by the idiotic police." Seto said frankly, not willing to stutter about the truth like a fool. One of the many reasons that Solomon had hired him, young as he was for the job.

Solomon frowned at the news, but still continued on putting on his jacket, and grabbing his briefcase on a nearby table. "At least my money was recovered. Now I have a business conference to attend, so I expect you to solve this inconvenient problem of mine before I return. I want my grandson sitting next to me at dinner tonight. And Kaiba? I want to make sure that this kidnapper that has dared to mess up my carefully laid plans never sees the light of day again. Got it?" Solomon instructed as he exited the home, getting into the limousine that Seto himself had just vacated.

Seto glanced down at the paperwork he had brought for his employer to look at, and sighed at the amount of work to be done. The police had given him files on every petty criminal in the area, and now it looked like he had an afternoon full of reading to do. When he brought the midget back home to grandpa, he pondered if the old man would notice one more bump on that smug child's face?

-----------------

"Joey are you sure you can't stay out longer with us?" Anzu whined, trying to pout as she clutched onto Tristan for support. Tristan however, was as drunk as she was and nearly pulled her over as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Sorry babe but I've got important business to take care of." Joey bragged, waving his bag full of cash as proof.

Mai frowned at this news. Of the four, she was the only one still thinking straight. "Come on Joe, don't you want to show your lady a good time?"

Anzu laughed and sputtered, "There aren't any ladies here Mai."

Joey ignored her and focused on Mai. "Sorry hun but I have to go. But look, if me and Yams pull this deal off the two of us can go swimming in the Bahamas next month. All of us." Joey declared, waving his arms widely.

Mai and Anzu squealed in excitement and Tristan laughed. "Way to go buddy. I knew you were going places. Now go get us a vacation." He gave Joey a friendly whack on the back which unfortunately overbalanced him and sent him flying into the warehouse floor. His three best friends decided then that the party was over and fled to their cars.

"Losers." Joey muttered as he picked himself off the floor. Clutching the bag of cash tightly to his chest he staggered through the showroom, stopping to drape himself over a car he was pretty sure hadn't been there when he left.

"Yams been busy." Joey commented as he looked over the expensive car. It would fetch a very nice price on the market. He didn't even wonder why the trunk was open. Turning, he yelled for Yami to show his face. Silence was his answer. That confused him. Staggering to his feet, he headed for the hallway where he and Yams had chosen to crash. The moment he stepped into the hallway, Yami stepped out of his room, in leather pants, black t-shirt and pulling on his golden pyramid necklace over his head. Something was wrong with him but Joey's mind was too cloudy to figure it out. "Yams why ya hiding in your room? Anzu missed ya tonight. You missed the celebration."

Yami then did a strange thing at least to Joey's addled brain. He started shaking his head and pointing to the bathroom door. "I've had a little problem." Yami whispered.

Joey shook his head until he realized that started the world spinning around. He didn't get it- was there a burst pipe in the bathroom? Was it angered by loud voices? Yami sighed and continued to point at the door. And then Joey heard it- a loud thumping noise, followed by a rattling noise. "What the hell?" Joey muttered as he stepped over to the door and pulled it open. The sight that greeted him was just too weird to comprehend. So instead he closed the door and turned to his partner. "Are you trying to tell me to leave so youse and your date can be alone?" He asked.

Yami's face grew as red as his eyes and he sputtered in anger. "That is not my date. I don't even know him."

"Well then why'd ya handcuff him to our pipes?" Joey asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"So he wouldn't escape." Yami answered through clenched teeth. "I found him in the trunk of the car I just stole."

"Well we can't really use him Yams. You're gonna have ta give him back." Joey said with a giggle.

"That's the thing Joey I can't just let him leave here- apart from knowing where our car business is the boy was kidnapped. He's seen my face Joey. If he goes to the cops I'll be arrested." Yami yelled.

"Not my problem pal. This boy is your mess. Kill him, take him to the woods and let him get lost, adopt him, I don't care but me, I'm about to be $20,000 richer." Joey declared, waving his bag of money.

"How'd you get that?" Yami demanded, grabbing for the bag.

"Not-uh partner. This is my job. Marik promised me $20,000 if I gave this money to his contact in 48 hours." Joey announced, pulling the bag out of his partner's reach.

"Come on Joey you know you need me. Look I'll get rid of the squirt, and then the two of us can bring in the cash." Yami offered.

Joey grinned at the announcement, handing Yami the bag. "Knew I could count on you Yams. Now go forth and do battle while I try to stop the ringing in my ears." As Joey lurched away Yami looked back at the door. It was silent.

'Maybe if I'm real quiet he'll fall asleep.' Then the banging started again. "Unlock me you jerk. Get me out of here or I swear you'll pay," the noise screeched. Yami sighed. Ra must hate him.

---------------

Yugi Motou was not pleased. First his brilliant kidnapping ploy had been completely messed up when he had really gotten kidnapped. And then his kidnapper had been cruel and locked him in the bathroom of all places, to some pipes. Kicking and screaming, throwing everything in the medicine cabinet had only gotten him introduced to the other idiot in charge here, a drunk blond. While Yugi could not deny that his kidnapper was cute, in a rough kind of way, he hated him for taking away any freedom he had. So that was why, when the boy Yami unlocked his hands and dragged him to the car he pulled out a cigarette and started blowing smoke in his face. Only to have the cigarette pulled out of his hands and used by Yami. "Hey that's mine," he scowled, reaching for the cigarette.

Yami put his hand out to stop him as he took a long drag on it. "It's been a long day kiddo- I need this. Besides cute kids like you shouldn't smoke- it'll stunt your growth." He declared, flashing a smile. While Yugi felt something stir inside him at the comment he also felt fury. Reaching up, he smashed the smoke out of Yami's hand, dropping it on the floor, into a pile of rags. "Whoops," he said innocently.

"You're a real piece of work, ya know that kid?" Yami asked before locking him in the car. He demanded that Yugi keep his head down when he was driving but Yugi only followed that instruction for about 30 seconds. After that he made up interesting ways to kill thieves, and horror stories about prisons. He had just finished with the poisons he knew when Yami stopped the car.

"Get out." Yami demanded. Yugi looked around the windows and shrugged. "There's nothing out there."

"That's right- we're in the woods. I drop you off here- you walk 5 miles to a gas station and call dear old grandpa so he can stop worrying about you." Yami taunted.

"But I can't be in the woods all night- some crazy would grab me and kill me." Yugi blurted out, scared for the first time.

"Yeah well good luck Yugi- it's been fun." Yami declared, jumping out of the car and opening the passenger door.

"No, I can't go." Yugi moaned, clutching onto the edges of his chair so he stayed stationary.

"Well it's time to say goodbye Yugi so just let go and we'll go our separate ways." Yami said, tugging on the boy's hands to let go. Yugi wouldn't move.

"By Ra I don't understand you kiddo. First you threatened to kill me if I didn't let you go then you want to stay? Make up your mind." Yami said and with a great pull on his waist Yugi fell out of the car and onto Yami. For a second Yugi couldn't breathe, being that close to the man. Then he stood up, and Yami ran around to jump in the car. Sensing his only chance of survival slipping away, Yugi did the unexpected and jumped on the hood of the car. Yami was shocked, he could tell that. And then he was angry.

"Get off the car Yugi." He yelled, rolling down his window.

"No. This is my car and you're not taking off with it and leaving me in the middle of nowhere to die!" Yugi yelled back, getting louder with each word. Yami started the car, glaring at Yugi. Finally he sighed and unlocked the door.

"Get in." he ordered. Yugi complied.

"I'm gonna drive you a mile away from the gas station and drop you off. In 15 minutes you should get there. Don't say a word about me- got it?" Yami announced. Yugi nodded his head silently. He had heard a final offer before.

--------------

It was tugging at Yami's conscience. The look on Yugi's face when he left him by the side of the road was heartbreaking. Of course that could have been about his car driving away without him but Yami thought he looked really scared. 'He'll be alright.' Yami told himself as he pulled into the 7-11. He walked in determined to get some alcohol to forget everything when the TV in the corner of the room piped up.

_"Firefighters are still responding to the blazing inferno that was a warehouse in the Lake District. The start of the fire seems to be from a cigarette butt. Whether this was intentional or not is still being investigated. Also the site of the fire appears to be the chop shop that police have been searching for weeks. Police have gotten tips that Yugi Motou, grandson of gaming billionaire Solomon Motou, might have been taken there by his kidnappers but no bodies have been recovered. In other news…"_

Yami couldn't believe it. His home for months all gone- because of that stupid kid and his bad habit. It was a good thing he had left the squirt on the road or he'd be dead now. And then Yami groaned. They have tips about the kidnapping and he was driving around in the stolen car. Yugi could identify him. If he didn't do something soon all of Yugi's horror tales would come true.

Tbc…

Hum, I bet everyone hates me now for the evil cliffhanger, sorry. I will tell you so you don't worry this is not the end of Team Yugi Yami. Next chapter Yami does some begging and Yugi gains the upper hand. Ok so see you next update and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Leftover Love

Disclaimer: Things I don't own: Yu-gi-oh! and the movie "Excess Baggage." Things I do own: Um…insert stuff here?

Oh- Warning from chapter one still applies. Yugi and Yami sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G

I am so happy with all the pretty sparkly reviews from last chapter. Thank you so much **Yana5**, **Sansi**, **rin-almighty-yaoi-lover**, **ladywolf(Terri**, **pharohs-slave**, **Kaworu85**, **Millie Ishtar Motou**, **Queenoftheskies16**, and **Haru Tortoise**. I'm glad to see that new people are enjoying my story and that others are brave enough to stick through my crazy ramblings.

**Sansi** once again you bring up a good point. Yes, I'm pretty sure you have heard of a movie with the same plot. The movie "Excess Baggage" that I put in my disclaimer every chapter is indeed where I got the idea for this story. It's very funny and I recommend it to anyone interested. If you have heard of a different movie with this plot, I would love to hear about it.

Ok on with the new chapter. Unfortunately I can tell you right now, next chapter will come slower- school's starting up again- evil school. Anyways enjoy reading this chapter and tell me what you think afterwards.

Chapter 3

Yugi was whining while he was walking. Actually, there wasn't much walking so much as whining. And complaining. That part was fun. He had already insulted Yami's ancestors up to his great great great great grandpa. The not-fun part was the dark. Yugi was a city boy and the lack of artificial light fixtures was scaring him. That and the fact that his boots were top-of-the-line, latest fashion, fresh from Paris. However they were not made for hiking. Making a statement, yes. Making one while walking, no. Unless that statement was look at the trendy loser who lost the heel to one boot maybe.

A car's headlight slowly drove up to him and Yugi got hopeful. Maybe the car would stop and give him a lift home. He just wanted tonight's disaster to be over. Then he realized the car coming towards him was familiar. Like his car familiar. Quickly he turned his head towards the woods and started walking. The car stopped besides him and Yami stuck his head out the window. "You got me in a lot of trouble you little brat. Your cigarette burned up my home." He yelled.

"Good." Yugi declared, sticking out his tongue.

"And now you're gonna get in the car with me and call your grandpa and tell him that I did not kidnap you." Yami continued.

"Nope." Yugi said with a smirk.

"You little brat. Come on, I'm only asking you to tell the truth." Yami whined.

"Nope." Yugi repeated happily, glad to see Yami squirm for once.

"Please. I don't want to go to jail for life." Yami begged. Yugi stared at him for a moment before slamming into the passenger seat.

"Ok but you're buying me a pixie stick."

-----------------------

Yugi insisted on the jumbo-sized pixie stick and Yami personally prayed that he'd choke on the fairy dust. He walked out to the side of the building where Yugi was leaning on the payphone and tossed the candy at him.

"Here. Now call dear grandpa and tell him you're fine, no worries- no burned spots."

"Okay." Yugi said cheerfully and dialed up a number, smiling at Yami as the phone rang. Yami could hear the grandfather pick up and call Yugi's name.

"Grandpa." Yugi said with a sudden sob.

"Yugi are you alright?" the man demanded.

"Grandpa he hurt me-" Yugi cried before Yami came to his senses and disconnected the call.

"What the hell was that about? I never touched you!" Yami yelled.

Yugi shrugged, swallowing more pure sugar. "Take me some place to stay tonight and I'll call him again with the right words." He offered.

"I'm not taking you anywhere kid." Yami fumed, heading back for the car.

"Suit yourself." Yugi shrugged again, holding up the car keys.

"Fine. But tomorrow, I never want to see you again, ever." Yami declared, somehow sad at this thought.

"Fine." Yugi agreed, confident Yami was all talk.

----------------------

They had paid for two separate rooms, on Yami of course because when Yugi pulled out his credit card it was obviously a bad idea. Neither one saw each other the entire night, and neither one slept at all. The minute the clock struck 7 Yami was banging on Yugi's door, demanding he open up. He was hopeful that the boy would still be asleep but on his second knock, Yugi threw open the door with a large smile. "Breakfast time Yami?" he asked pleasantly, closing the door behind him. Yami stared with a wide-open mouth until he came to his senses.

"Wait a minute. Breakfast was not part of the deal. You're supposed to call your grandpa now." Yami fumed.

"Can't." Yugi declared. "In my hunger I've forgotten grandpa's number."

"Great. Just great." Yami said.

---------------------

Breakfast was a silent affair. Yami was too busy glaring at the boy across from him to talk and Yugi was too focused on his pancakes. It wasn't until Yugi started licking syrup off his fork before either of them spoke.

"You must get a lot of cavities kid." Yami finally said. Yugi grinned widely.

"Not one."

"Don't you think it's time we parted ways Yugi?" Yami asked frustrated.

"But we're still getting to know each other." Yugi whined. "What's your favorite color? Mine's black."

"Look kid I don't want to play twenty questions with you. I have things to do. I have to deliver this bag to some associates of mine." Yami explained, heaving the backpack Joey had given him. Yugi immediately reached over and tried to grab the bag.

"What's in there?" Yugi asked curiously.

"None of your business." Yami declared, pulling the bag away.

Yugi sniffled for a moment before smiling again. "I just think I could help you better if you told me what was in the bag we're carrying."

"You're not carrying it. This is my bag and my mission. You need to go home." Yami hissed.

"Quite right Mister Sands." A voice called from behind them, one who didn't sound like the waitress. Both Yugi and Yami turned slowly to see a tall brunette in a white trench coat glaring at the two of them, metal briefcase in hand, and a duel card necklace around his throat.

"Seto." Yugi whined unhappily. "Why did you have to find me?"

"Your grandfather's concerned about you Yugi. He worries about the type of crowd you've connected with lately. He wants you to come home." Seto lectured, sneering at Yami.

"Hey he's free to leave-" Yami started but Yugi cut him off quickly.

"I'm not going home. Grandpa doesn't care about me. He never will. You're only looking for me because you're paid to."

"That's not true Yugi." Seto said and for a moment his harsh face softened. "Mokuba misses you. He's scared you were hurt. And your grandpa paid a lot of money to see you safe."

"Well I'm safe so it worked." Yugi declared. "Tell your brother I miss him but I'm on an important mission. I'll send him a postcard."

Seto scowled again. "I can't let you leave again Yugi. My orders were to find you and bring you back. Period." Seto reached out and grabbed the boy's arm in a tight hold, unwilling to let go.

"Let me go!" Yugi screamed, pulling on his arm and causing a commotion, which disturbed the other diners. They turned to stare at them and Yugi played right up to them. "He's hurting me. I never saw this guy before in my life. He's trying to take me somewhere. I don't want to leave my brother." Yugi yelled, crying real tears. He gestured to Yami, who had been sitting confused at the table.

"This isn't funny Yugi." Seto fumed. "This boy is my charge. I'm supposed to watch over him." He announced to the truckers who were getting up. They didn't listen to him but instead picked him up and threw him through a diner window.

Yugi beamed at the men and grabbed Yami's hand, pullingalong with him. "Thank you gentlemen. You've saved my life." Then they were out the door. Unfortunately so was Seto and he had a gun, which he demonstrated by firing at them.

"Guess Seto's a little mad at me." Yugi said with a shrug. Yami tried hard to resist the urge to strangle him.

"Why is Ra punishing me?" Yami yelled as Yugi dragged him away from the diner and towards the woods. "Wait kid, the car's in the other direction. And I left my bag back in the diner." Yami protested, pulling away from the boy. A bullet whizzed past his ear, and Yugi grabbed hold of his arm again, tighter this time.

"Look I'm sorry but if you go back to the car or diner right now you won't live to enjoy the money. Besides, how do you think I feel? I loved that car." Yugi pouted. Yami growled at the spoiled brat and allowed himself to be dragged away. If Joey was still alive, he was going to kill Yami.

----------------------------------

Seto Kaiba closed the door of the sports car and flung the backpack over his shoulder. With a smirk he dialed Motou's number on his cell phone. "Motou-san? It's Kaiba. Unfortunately your grandson is still off with that greasy punk but I've recovered the car along with something I think might bring both Yugi and our thief come running right back to us." Seto reached down to pull open the backpack then, and reveal the stack of bills.

Tbc…

Ok and the chapter's done. Hope you liked it. If you had any trouble following the bag of money around I understand completely. Let's see it started with Joey- he gave it to Yami and he put it in the car until he took it with him into the diner and left it there- and now darling Seto has it. Next chapter Yami and Yugi look for a new form of transportation and Joey makes a comeback- he's too cute to kill off.


	4. Chapter 4

Leftover Love

Disclaimer: Have we entered a parallel dimension in which everything we know and understand is now invalid? No? Then I guess Yu-gi-oh! and the movie "Excess Baggage" is not mine. And my warning from chapter one is still valid- there are characters behaving badly in this chapter people and I can't control them.

Thank you to all my reviewers: **Queenoftheskies16**, **pharohs-slave**, **Millie Ishtar Motou**, **SoulDreamer**, **ladywolf(Terri**, **Haru Tortoise**, **Strega**, **Sansi**, **Stéphanie**, and **Yana5**. It's nice to hear that people like the story so far. I'll try to keep it coming quickly.

**Sansi **that sounds kinda like the movie I saw. The main thing about the movie I can remember is that Alicia Sliverstone played the spoiled rich brat. She's pretty good at playing the spoiled rich girl role.

**Yana5 **and **Strega** hope you don't mind if I lump you together but you both wrote about Seto. Seto right now is being a menace- he refuses to pick a side and be labeled either good or bad. I can tell you that Seto Kaiba in this story has spent a lot of time with Yugi and his grandfather. He fights Yugi for his grandpa's attention because he looks up to Solomon Motou as a role model of what he wants to become. So Yugi and Seto are almost like brothers with Seto the perfect grandson following in his grandfather's footsteps and Yugi the rebellious one saying the heck with all this. Anyways long story short- Yugi and Seto really don't like each other and think of each other as members of a family- romance so not happening. Although I find that kinda sad cause I like Yugi/Seto pairings (hides from Yugi/Yami followers). As for a confrontation between Seto and Yami? It could happen- of course they could also become best friends and leave Yugi in the dust. (Kidding!) We'll see.

**Millie Ishtar Motou** you're so funny! Kill Tea? I understand what you mean about the girl. Sometimes I think if I hear the word "friendship" again I'll scream. Plus there is the pathetic fact that I realized her sign of friendship they talk about in Duelist Kingdom is merely a smiley face. What the heck's up with that? Anyways I apologize to any Tea lovers reading this right now, but she is not going to look positive in this story. However her death will probably not occur in this story. Sorry.

Now everyone enjoy reading the new chapter and tell me what you think afterwards.

Chapter 4

The pool hall was nearly empty. There were a couple drunks slumping over the bar who refused to limit their happy hour to nighttime, and several teens trying to reach all new records on their consecutive days of skipped class. Joey was slumped on a stool next to one of the pool tables, but he had no intention of playing the game. Alcohol was his sport now, the more the better. He was ruined. Everything he and Yams had worked so hard for was now gone up in flame. He had left the warehouse shortly after Yams and his guest had disappeared to get some aspirin for his headache. When he returned, his home seemed to be going through renovations- someone had taken off the roof and a couple walls and replaced them with a fire truck, a police car, and a large raging inferno. He couldn't get near the place, and now had no idea where his partner and all his money had gone. Probably to a place with a warmer climate and hot chicks in bikinis. At least that would be where Joey would go in his place. With a sigh Joey turned his gaze to the pool table in front of him. This was as close as he was going to get to that.

"Joey-kun don't you want to take me someplace nice? Or maybe buy me something? Come on with all that money you now have, it'd be rude not to spoil your girl." Anzu pouted as she lay across the green felt table, swatting at the pool balls that clunked around her. Joey scowled at her whiny voice and took another chug of beer.

"You're not my girl Anzu. You're not my anything. And even if Mai was here I wouldn't get her anything either because I'm broke. I already told you this ten times Anzu- I lost all my money in the fire." Joey groaned.

"All your money gone huh? What a sad story." An amused voice spoke up from behind him. Joey gasped as the voice struck a familiar chord, and turning around he realized the inevitable had happened. His bad day had just turned worse. Like death wish worse.

"Bakura, Marik! What a shock to see you two here. Have you met my friend Anzu?" Joey babbled as he contemplated throwing the bimbo at the two thieves and making a run for it. Maybe she would weigh them down long enough to run far enough away to escape. Someplace like another planet far.

Anzu scowled at Joey as if she could hear his thoughts and then smiled at the two thieves in what she probably imagined a seductive look. Rather it caused two men who probably feared nothing to take a step back and shudder.

"Joey-kun I want to hear more about your sad story," Marik said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Joey's waist, tightening his grip until the blonde started feeling a little sore, "Particularly about the part where you lost all the money. That wouldn't be our money, would it?" The last two words were accented with sharp tugs on his arms, and Joey thought he heard something snap inside.

"And don't tell us the Pharaoh has our money," Bakura hissed as Joey opened his mouth to respond, "If I hear that the spiky pineapple has our money and has once again bested us, I will use the next available idiot as a target practice. And I refuse to harm a lady." Bakura said as he eyed Anzu, who was still ogling the three boys. He then opened his long black trench coat, revealing a large collection of assorted knives, several of them still covered in a reddish-brown stain.

Marik then pouted and reached up to run a hand through Joey's shaggy blond hair. "You can't torture him to death, he's cute. Torture the brunette thing behind you, I want a new slave. Besides all the blood will mess up his pretty hair."

Joey shuddered as the two continued to bicker. Anzu had smartly inched away from the boys and their sharp weapons and run out the door. For once in his life, Joey wished he could follow her. "Marik, Bakura, I haven't actually lost your money," Joey spoke up weakly, "I gave it to someone for safe keeping and soon enough he's going to return it to me so I can give it to your contact."

The two thieves paused in their argument to glance at each other, trying to figure out excuse or truth. Finally Bakura put away the large carving knife he had pulled out and smiled cruelly. "We have time. Our boss doesn't expect the money for a couple more days anyways. I will give you 8 hours to come up with our money. If you don't someone will become our new toy. So I suggest you use your time wisely." Bakura announced, gesturing to his partner to follow him out. Marik let out a whimper and leaned in close to catch his "slave" in a rough kiss. Joey gagged as the platinum blond forced his tongue past his unwilling lips, and pushed him away as forcefully as he could. Marik laughed and patted the boy on the head like a good puppy, as he rose to leave. Bakura stopped a few steps from the door and smirked at Joey, who was wiping his mouth with his sleeve and spiting on the floor.

"One more piece of advice mutt. We all know you don't have the money. The only thing we're not sure on is whether Yami has it or not. My advice is to use your time and find him. Because whether he has our stolen money or he's just hiding like the coward he is, you're going to need him. Someone has to take the fall for our lost money and if I were you- I'd be looking to protect my own ass."

Joey stopped spitting on the floor as soon as the door slammed shut behind the two thieves. Use Yams as a scapegoat? As much as Bakura and Marik freaked him out, Yams was his best bud and was the only one who had been there for him since he was a kid. His father was a drunkenloser who his mother had divorced and left when he was just a small boy. She had taken his sister but left him to deal with the mess that was his dad. He had never seen either family member again, but he had survived. Yams he had met on the streets one day, tricking tourists out of their money with card games. He had no family either, and the two had joined forces to become the biggest thieves the world had ever seen. So far it was going pretty lousy.

The bartender interrupted his thoughts by yelling at him. "Hey kid, you gonna puke do it in the bathroom. And by the way you got a phone call from some chump named Yami." Joey jumped up at the news, startled that something could actually go right today.

'Never doubted ya Yams.'

---------------------------

"What's wrong with that one?" Yugi groaned, pointing to the tenth car they had looked at.

"I don't like the color," Yami smirked, grateful to have the upper hand once again, "Besides didn't you say you liked the color black?"

"I already have a car Yami. I have news for you- I actually own about seven cars- I don't need you to steal me another car. I just want to stop walking." Yugi whined, rubbing his sore heels.

"Wimp," Yami taunted as he continued to walk down the parking lot of vehicles, "Look kid, stealing a car is an art. You can't rush these things. One needs time to pick out the perfect vehicle and then use tools and skill to unlock the car and start up the engine. You can't just run up to any old car and bash in the window, and expect it to start on its own."

Yugi let out a snort at this lecture and shook his head. "You know if you weren't so cute you'd be an idiot."

Yami blushed at the remark before scowling. "You think you can do better rich-boy? Fine. You steal the car while I act as lookout."

"Fine." Yugi agreed before turning and heading down the lot to a small compact car. "This will do nicely." He commented as he grabbed the pocket knife out of Yami's hand, fitting it into the lock and fiddling around until the door popped open. Yami's mouth dropped open at the same time. Yugi then ducked under the steering wheel of the car and used the knife to cut wires and push others together, to get the engine purring in a couple minutes.

Yami continued to stand outside the car, confident that a couple minutes ago he must have entered a different dimension of the universe. Yugi sat up in the drivers seat and smirked at Yami, while he closed his door and put on his seat belt.

"Come on get in Yami, I'm driving this time," he called impatiently. When Yami continued to play statue, Yugi sighed and leaned out the window, "Look I learned how to do this from Seto. He has this crazy idea that somehow his brother and I are going to be in trouble every single moment of the day. So he teaches us stupid survival tips. Hotwire a car: tip number 328." Yami seemed to accept this fact and slowly got into the passenger seat of the car. Yugi smirked at him as he pulled out of the parking lot. "You should hear survival tip number 329. I've always wanted to meet someone worth trying it on."

Tbc…

Ok that's it for now. Next chapter Yugi, Yami, and Joey meet except they seem to be missing a vital part of their mission and then later Yugi and Yami have more fun together time.


	5. Chapter 5

Leftover Love

Disclaimer: What to write? Well I hate to be predictable but I don't own Yu-gi-oh! or the movie "Excess Baggage." Maybe next chapter I'll change my mind. Yeah right. Warning from chapter one still applies- Love is in the air.

Wow, so many reviews. Thank you so much to my reviewers **pharohs-slave**, **Kaworu85**, **Queenoftheskies16**, **SoulDreamer**, **Millie Ishtar Motou**, **Sansi**, **Strega**, **rin-almighty-yaoi-lover**, **actressgh15**, **ladywolf(Terri**, **Stéphanie**, and **Haru Tortoise**.

**Kaworu85** and **ladywolf(Terri** you both asked me what survival tip number 329 is so I think I'll cover the answer in this chapter.

**Sansi** I guess I watched a different movie from you then, oh well. I hope your exams went well.

**Queenoftheskies16 **I have to admit you threw me off for a second. I'm glad you still like the story though. Let's see I want to try and explain the characters from last chapter so that maybe you understand better. I'm guessing you were talking about Bakura and Marik. I included them in because I needed two goons in the story to act as the bad guys. However I didn't want to turn them into mindless muscle who liked to hit people to get their money. I tried to give them a little personality. However I was also going for crazy. I guess I got weird too. Joey was acting odd too because those two were scaring him- usually he tries to act all brave even if he isn't. Yami and Yugi were acting strange- they were more friendly together but it had to happen sooner or later. And Anzu- well let's just call that her character for now.

Speaking of Anzu…**Haru Tortoise** and **Millie Ishtar Motou** the list of people lining up to do Anzu in seems to be growing. What's the matter you didn't think Anzu lounging on top of a pool table scantily clad in the last chapter was enough torture? Or maybe it was more torture for poor Joey and the reader? Hum, we'll see- I can't promise anything since it will be like a freak appearance of Anzu just so she can be killed off. What does everyone else think?

**Strega **you've seen the movie! How wonderful. If you've seen the movie you understand why it's so darn hard for me to characterize Seto. He's not related to Yugi like Emily (Alicia Silverstone) was to her uncle so I do find it hard to imagine Seto caring. Uh about the whole shooting thing- I figure even the great Seto Kaiba has to lose his temper once in a while but you're right he wouldn't dare hit his charge, especially if it meant he failed at his job. As far as Yami, you're totally right. I bet he was saying those things in his head while Yugi was dragging him out. Funny.

**Actressgh15** thank you for the advice- I'm going to try to add more Yami/Yugi togetherness in this chapter so hopefully we'll get more thoughts or romance. Or both.

**Rin-almighty-yaoi-lover **I don't mind Bakura- I'm a fan of his character. Wish they put him in more of the anime. Oh well, I like your happy dance. Mine includes falling over my two left feet and knocking myself out- I think I'll leave those to you.

Hum (looks at really long list) wow, I think I'm done! Can I end the chapter now? (Large mallet falls from sky and bonks author on head) Oh yeah, I haven't written the chapter yet. Ok enjoy everyone and tell me what you think. Also anyone else let me know if you want Anzu bumped off. Ok now I have to go collapse somewhere.

Chapter 5

Yami looked down at his boots and pondered if his feet could possibly be as red as his face was now. He felt like his whole body was blushing from what Yugi had suggested they do together. He might not be the young innocent schoolboy anymore but still, damn Seto for telling his aibou such dirty things!

'Partner? Where did that come from?' he pondered as he watched Yugi turn off the stolen car. 'I don't even like him, how could he ever become my anything? Besides Joey is my partner, and I don't need anything else. Maybe money.' Yami told himself firmly then paused as Yugi looked up and smiled at him, amethyst eyes seeming to catch the light and sparkle. 'Maybe more.'

"Alright Yugi give me the truth- are you and Kaiba together? Is that why he almost shot me and gave you bizarre sex tips?" Yami blurted out, tired of not knowing. Yugi froze at the question and his usual smirk disappeared as he stared at Yami for a long time. Finally his paralysis ended as he gagged and started wiping his face with his hands.

"Oh Ra, damn, damn, damn Yami! How could you give me that disgusting visual? Me and the ice king? No Yami the two of us would never work out. Seto sleeps in his trench coat. If it wasn't for Mokuba I'd swear he didn't have a heart." Yugi then started giggling, "Although nothing can destroy my theory that Kaiba has an icicle for a dick." Yugi scrambled out of the car then still laughing and leaned in through the window at Yami. "If you're worried about the survival tip that Seto gave me- don't. I made that one up myself."

Yami couldn't hide the smile from his face as he left their stolen car. Yugi was the strangest guy he had ever met. Maybe this whole disaster wasn't such a bad thing.

---------------

"What is he doing here?" were the first words out of Joey Wheeler's mouth when he saw Yami walk into the resort's bar with Yugi. "Ya know Yams, I know I told you to adopt him for all I care but really- I was joking at the time if you couldn't tell."

Yami smiled at Joey but didn't respond, slumping into a chair next to him and pulling his companion into the last remaining seat. "Oh blondie, I don't think we were formally introduced last time," Yugi smirked holding out his hand, "Seeing as how you were smashed at the time and I was handcuffed to a pipe, fun times, but anyways I'm Yugi, Yami's new partner, and you're what? Yami's puppy?"

Joey jumped up at the insult and growled at the boy, fists automatically swinging but Yami groaned and once again grabbed hold of one of his "partners" and dragged him back into his seat. "Ok look- Yugi, this is Joey Wheeler, my partner. Joey this is Yugi Motou, pain-in-the-ass. Play nice now, both of you cause I don't want to hurt either of you, we need to think of a plan."

Joey sat back and scowled at Yugi who smirked at him and then sat up at Yami's words. "Plan? What plan? You give me back the money I entrusted to you and neither of us has to deal with Bakura's knives or Marik's tongue."

Yami scratched his head and adverted his gaze from Joey, staring instead at the table. "Yeah about that money-" he started only to trail off. Lucky for him a waitress took that moment to walk up to their table

"Hello gentlemen, would you care for something to drink?" the waitress asked cheerily, before her eyes lit upon Yugi. "Oh aren't you the cutest little thing? Coming with your big brother on vacation are you? Would you like a hot-fudge sundae kiddo?"

As Joey started laughing, Yami hid his laugh behind a cough. Yugi, on the other hand was not pleased. "Fuck you lady, I am not a little kid. And I'll have a beer to drink if you can comprehend that, dingdong."

The waitress appeared confused by Yugi's outburst and twirled her long red hair between her fingers. "You know you shouldn't teach your brother such bad language." She told Yami. Joey only laughed harder, leaning back in his chair which threatened to fall over. Yugi looked ready to slug the bimbo so Yami intervened.

"Sorry about that miss. I'll have a beer and Yugi will a hot chocolate. Thank you." The woman smiled blankly and left, leaving Joey to tip over his chair and fall in a heap on the carpet.

"When I get back home- that bimbo's going to jail. I'll get grandpa to arrange it. Or maybe I'll just leave her in a room with Seto for an hour. That would terrify anyone." Yugi contemplated.

"Who's his grandfather Yami? The king of England?" Joey asked from the floor.

Yami snorted and shook his head. "No, Solomon Motou the gaming king? Far worse than any real royalty. Now get off the floor and stop embarrassing us."

"Embarrassing you? What about me? I could have gone somewhere with that redhead if it wasn't for cutie-pie here." Joey argued, gesturing to Yugi.

"Face it Joe, it wasn't gonna happen. You need to do more than drool at a girl to get to first base, much less into bed." Yami declared. Joey scowled but climbed back into his now-righted chair. The waitress came back quickly with the two drinks, plopping each in front of their owner and disappearing as fast as she appeared. Guess she had enough of the strange trio. Yugi immediately reached down and snatched up Yami's beer, gulping down about half of it before Yami grabbed the mug out of his hand and instead handed him the hot chocolate. Yugi smiled and gulped this down as well.

Joey and Yami just stared at him for a moment before Joey finally remembered their previous conversation. "So where's the money Yams? Did you leave it in the car?"

Yami paled at this question and mumbled an answer. "We kinda lost it."

"You WHAT?" Joey yelled, causing quite the commotion in the bar.

"We lost it blondie. In a diner when my security guard was shooting at us." Yugi explained helpfully.

Joey sat back and blinked at them, shook his head, and then blinked some more. "We're screwed now Yami. That's it. I hope you and your new lover had a good time with that money because now, Bakura and Marik are gonna come and kill us all." Joey yelled.

"He's not my lover. And we didn't do anything with the money Joey. A friend of his has it." Yami responded.

"Thanks a lot Yams. I trusted you. You were always the responsible one who I could count on. Well thanks for nothing Yams. I'm outta here." Joey huffed, standing up and pulling on his jean jacket. "I'm leaving the country as fast as I can and if youse was smart, you'd follow me cause Bakura and Marik are coming. Later Yams." With that he was gone, out the door and up to his room to gather his stuff. Joey Wheeler was noone's dog.

--------------

Yugi sat with his feet splashing through the water beneath the dock. The pond the resort had been built around was beautiful and peaceful and he contemplated asking his grandpa to buy him the place when he returned. If he returned. Yami had left him as soon as Joey ran out the door, hoping to talk some sense into blondie. Yugi had realized a futile task and came outside instead to think. Although a small part of him was warning against this.

'The moment Yami realizes you're not playing shadow to him he'll run, and leave you behind in the dust to cry.'

"Yami's not like that," he told himself, "He's kind and a good friend, look at his friendship with Joey." Yugi reached down and picked up a pebble from the water, throwing it as far as he could manage into the pond, watching the ripples that resulted.

'His friendship with Joey? You mean his relationship. Face it- those two are partners in all sense of the words, why wouldn't they be? Joey is everything you're not- tall, handsome, sexy. You're a chibi munchkin who insults everyone you come in contact with. Some choice.' Yugi stifled a sob as a tear ran down his cheek, to fall in the pond.

"Why should I care anyways? It's not like I care about the guy. He ruined my kidnapping ploy and then he stole my car. He's rude and mean and cruel and a thief. To think that I, grandson of the great Solomon Motou, could ever fall for a common thief is laughable." Yugi declared, wiping his face furiously with his sleeve. Then he paused and dropped his hand. "So why am I not laughing?"

'Because you love that thief.' His brain rudely reminded him. Yugi sighed and threw another pebble in the pond. "Damn it. Stupid love."

"You know if you're trying to skip stones you should try to use flat stones instead of those pebbles." Yami commented from behind him, holding out a stone in his hand. Yugi smiled and reached out to grab the offered rock, pausing a moment when the two connected hands before withdrawing with the stone. Yugi flicked his wrist to send the stone flying across the pond's surface, to see it skip once, twice, three times before falling into the depths below.

"Thanks." Yugi whispered, still staring at where the stone had disappeared.

"No problem. Well it looks like it's just the two of us for dinner Yugi. Joey had to go do some immediate traveling just now." Yami said awkwardly. Then he smiled at Yugi and ruffled his hair. "Ya know you're kinda cute when you're not screaming, complaining, or throwing things kiddo."

Yugi scowled and pulled away, looking up at Yami. "I'm not a kid Yami. I told you that when we first met. And I could care less about your lover blondie."

This time it was Yami's turn to scowl. "I'm not with Joey, Yugi. We're just friends. And I know you're not a kid. I wouldn't do this to a kid." Yami finished his statement by grasping the smaller boy's chin and leaning in close until the two were nearly touching. Yami paused for a moment then, searching Yugi's face for something, and obviously he liked the answer because then there was no space between them at all. Yami pressed forward until the two connected their lips. Time seemed to pause for a moment and Yugi wished this moment would never end as Yami wrapped his arms around him and the two continued to blend together. Yami seemed to complete him in this instant, as if he was the second part of his soul that he had never realized was missing until now. When Yami broke contact, Yugi moaned in complaint and leaned forward again, longing for the warmth he had found in Yami's lips. Yami however laughed and put a finger on Yugi's lips.

"Not so fast aibou. I think we should finish this upstairs, before we become a tourist exhibit like the pond." Yami teased, gathering the smaller boy up in his arms. Yugi giggled, feeling happier than he had in a long time. Who would have guessed love was such a good thing?

-----------------------

Yami carried his giggling angel upstairs to Joey's room. He had watched his partner clear out so he might as well use the spare room before all Wheeler's money was wasted. He had never in a million years guessed he would be doing this or feeling like this with Yugi. He had gone to find him after leaving Joey and half expected to find the boy gone, either miles down the road in a new stolen car or in the arms of some blond bombshell. Instead he found him out at the pond, confessing his love for him? Unattainable would be the one word Yami would have used to describe the beautiful youth. And now that angel was lying in his arms, waiting to get closer to him. This moment was perfect.

Yami kicked open the door only to drop his bundle of love on the floor. This moment however was not perfect.

"Hello Pharaoh."

Tbc…

Ooh I left another evil cliffhanger, bad me. Anyways if you might have noticed- didn't explain survival tip 329 exactly, sorry I thought leaving it to the imagination was best. Oh and **Yana5 **your thought about Yugi/Seto made me put that in- sorry it didn't work out for them though. Ok that's it till the next chapter when everyone has a fun reunion and then decides to go home in different cars, and with different people.


	6. Chapter 6

Leftover Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! or the movie "Excess Baggage." Also, warning from chapter one still applies.

Ok first off SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY everyone about disappearing for so long but my computer has decided to form a rebellion against me. I think it wants a vacation or something. Anyways thank you everyone for sticking with the story.

I was so excited about all the reviews I received last chapter. People are really starting to ask me hard questions- I love them cause they make me think more about my characters- please keep them coming. So thank you to all my reviewers: **Queenoftheskies16**, **ladywolf(Terri, rin-almighty-yaoi-lover, Haru Tortoise, Yugi and Mai, Takato the dreamer, Strega, Yana5, Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, SoulDreamer, Sansi, Kaworu85, actressgh, and TwinSanity.**

Oh first off I have to say that everyone is very good at the guessing game. Those of you who did mention who they thought was talking at the end of last chapter you're all right! Congrats! Oh shoot, I just spoiled the surprise- silly me.

**Actressgh **Yami starts calling Yugi aibou in the beginning of chapter 5 in his own mind. In that case, it was probably an accident, Yugi had proclaimed himself Yami's partner when they were in the diner and I believe the word aibou means partner. Of course the term is probably more of a romantic nature than of a business partner nature. But his feelings slipped out when he felt possessive towards his little terror.

**Sansi **thanks for the offer for help. Pharaoh for Yami is a nickname or a codename he would use on jobs where he didn't want to reveal his actual name.

**Strega **You're probably right about Walken the truth is I don't remember. Sad fact, I'm writing all this from my memory of seeing the movie this summer. So I may be prone to adding in new scenes if I haven't already.

**Pharaoh Atemu's Angel **and **Takato the dreamer **you both bring up a point that I've been meaning to address:

**Please note everyone**- At the moment is kinda refusing to acknowledge that I exist. (Waves hands in front of face) Yup still there. If you try an author search with my name or story you won't find it. So if you're having trouble finding my story every update and you want to continue reading I suggest you put me on author alert. Just a suggestion, if anyone else if having problems finding me- feel free to ignore.

Enjoy the next chapter and tell me what you think afterwards.

Chapter 6

Yugi Motou sat on the floor of a motel room and wondered what the hell went wrong. He thought for sure he was gonna finally lose his virginity tonight and instead he gets dumped on the carpet like a sack of garbage. If this was Yami being too eager to make it to the bed he could understand that, but he wagered that this problem was the fact that there were three other men in the room with them. Yugi had to agree with Yami, he didn't really want their special together time to get that kinky.

"Joey I thought you left?" Yami stuttered as he glared at the two other occupants of the room, a pale man in a black trench coat with long snowy hair and a tan man with platinum blond hair in skintight leather pants and hooded tank top. Wheeler sat on the bed, with his face turned towards the window. He refused to answer Yami.

The white-haired man spoke up again, hatred narrowing his brown eyes as he addressed Yami's unanswered question. "We found the mutt trying to flee the hotel and brought him back. We knew he wouldn't want to miss all this fun." The other stranger chuckled at this and reached over to put an arm around Joey's shoulder. Joey shuddered however and pushed the blonde away. "Get offa me ya pervert." He announced, still not changing his view. The blonde just smiled and ruffled Wheeler's hair instead.

"What do you want Bakura?" Yami asked the trench coat wearer. Bakura simply smirked at the spiky haired youth and pointed at the alarm clock seated on the bedside table. "Tick-tock Pharaoh your time is up and I'm guessing you don't have our money."

Yami smirked at Bakura and folded his arms over his chest. "That's your downfall Tomb Raider; you always underestimate your opponent. Your smug, over blown ego is a little ahead of itself today- who says I don't have your money?"

At Yami's words the pale thief actually laughed, a cold, bitter sound echoing around the room. "Me, the one with the over-blown ego, Pharaoh? I'm not the one who named himself after royalty. And you're also the one underestimating his opponent, or at least your partner, right Joey?"

The blond visibly flinched when his name was spoken and finally turned his head slowly to see Yami. His dark brown eyes spoke of everything he had been trying to hide for the past few minutes from his partner: the sorrow, the pain, and most of all the guilt. "I'm sorry Yams, I told them everything." He whispered finally.

The well-tanned blond next to him yawned and pulled his hands away from Joey. "I'm bored." He announced to the room.

"For once I agree with you Marik. Let's go for a ride everyone." Bakura ordered.

Yugi finally decided enough was enough. No one ignored a Motou and got away with it. No one dumped him on the floor like garbage. And no one, absolutely no one interfered when he was about to have sex. They were gonna pay. "I don't know who the hell you think you are-" Yugi started, his voice rising in anger with every word he spoke when suddenly the lights went out.

One second he could see everyone in the room clearly the next, utter darkness. It took him a second to figure out what had happened. Someone had thrown a bag over his head! By the time he realized the truth one of the morons in the room had grabbed him and threw him over their shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes or something. This was just not his day. He retaliated by screaming, kicking, and being the wonderful nuisance he had perfected as a youth. It worked until he felt himself being thrown down yet again, this time in some kind of box. As the lid of this box slammed shut, Yugi was able to pull off the hood on his face and feel his way around in the dark. The large curves in the box seemed familiar somehow but it wasn't until he heard the sound of the engine and the jerk of motion that he realized he was back where he started at the beginning of all this mess.

'Those idiots tossed me in the trunk of their car!'

-

The screams from the trunk hurt Yami far worse than the cuts he had received when he tried to fight Bakura for control of his aibou. Even now Yugi had figured out where the back seat of the car was situated and was pummeling the chair with his feet. Marik thought the whole thing was hilarious and knocked right back on the seat, asking if Yugi was having fun in there. Joey wasn't saying anything, probably because he was driving with Bakura sitting next to him, holding a knife with a blade longer than his face right next to his stomach. Every time he had to make a turn the blade edged closer to his shirt making him sweat.

"Bakura please let the boy out of the trunk. He has nothing to do with our business dealings and you could hurt him by leaving him in there." Yami spoke up, ignoring the psycho next to him for the one in charge. The snowy-haired boy turned slowly in his chair and smiled at Yami. "Nothing to do with our business Pharaoh? Baka. That lover of yours is the answer to all our problems."

-

Yami flung himself out of the moving car and rolled along the pavement until he finally came to a stop. Joey lay besides him, heaving in air as if he had never breathed before. "That was close Yams. We were lucky that time. Now we just have to get out of here and hop a plane somewhere foreign. Some place with beautiful beaches and cute girls." Joey rambled, sitting up.

"No." Yami said solemnly, staring at where the car had disappeared, taking the two thieves and Yugi away.

Joey scratched his head for a moment before smiling goofy. "Ok Yams, you're the boss. I guess I could do without the beaches if you insist. Maybe some hot chicks in a ski resort, what do ya say?" he asked, holding out his hand to help his partner up. Yami then looked at him angrily, slapping his hand away to stand up by himself.

"You just don't get it, do you Joey? You never bother to take responsibility for anyone other than you. Well maybe that keeps you alive, but in the end, you're gonna be all alone. Because I might have followed you before, but now I can't." Yami declared, looking back down the road, "I really like him Joey and I'm not just gonna give up on him because things look bad now. I wish you could understand." With his last comment finished, Yami turned and walked down the road, following the direction he had last seen the car going.

"Yami, wait!" Joey yelled and the spiky-haired boy paused, not turning around. Joey made no motion to catch up to him, instead started laughing sheepishly. "Uh sorry Yams, you know me, I can't be serious. But good luck with the little brat. I really do hope you get him back. But for me, this is just too intense, so I think I'll bow out gracefully now. See ya later." Yami nodded his head and continued back down the path. Joey shook his head before turning and walking in the opposite direction.

'It's down to me to save Yugi,' Yami thought, staring down the long empty road, 'It's up to me to find the money. A lot of money.' Bakura and Marik had made it quite clear that no money meant no brat. So that left Yami with only one alternative- go beg money from the one person who had expressed some concern about his aibou. And hope that he could dodge the bullets being aimed at him.

Tbc…

Ok, that's gonna be it for this chapter. I apologize for the shortness of the chapter after being so late with updating, but with my computer malfunctioning I have to write this on a different computer and I don't get a lot time on it. Plus I hate these transitions scenes- even if it does involve Yugi getting tossed in a trunk again- I miss the action. Anyways next chapter Yami tries to do some money collecting for the Free-Yugi Association and Bakura and Marik find out exactly what they just kidnapped and brought home.


	7. Chapter 7

Leftover Love

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie "Excess Baggage" or Yu-gi-oh. The warning from chapter one still applies.

Thank you to all my reviewers:**Steffi Elsen, ladywolfTerri, Sansi, Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, Queenoftheskies16, Strega, Red Dragon of Egypt, Yana5, SoulDreamer, Rystale 'Haru' Tortoise, and S. Chensu and Luff.**

**S. Chensu and Luff** thank you for praising my spelling and grammar but I have to admit I'm shocked now. I can't spell for anything so I guess the credit all goes to my computer's spell check. Good computer. (Pats laptop) But I know what you mean about stories flowing better without the mistakes.

**LadywolfTerri** don't worry about Marik losing his playmate- he's going to move on to a different target and if Joey's smart he's going to run right out of the city. Course this is Joey we're talking about so who knows.

Once again sorry to everyone for the long wait on the update- my computer decided its vacation was going to be a permanent one- Oh good news- my story and I now exist. Yea- happy thought. You can now look me up in the search engine.

Ok on with the story- enjoy the next chapter and tell me what you think afterwards.

Chapter Seven

"You want what from me?" Solomon Motou raged, glaring across the chain fence up at the spiky-haired youth who looked so much like his grandson, and yet couldn't be more different.

"I need the money back that he stole from me," Yami responded calmly, through clenched teeth as he pointed over at the scowling brunette in a white trench coat. "I will also require an additional million dollars to pay off Yugi's kidnappers."

Motou stopped glaring for a moment to study his chief of security. "Seto did you happen to take anything from this boy?" he asked with a small smirk on his face.

Kaiba never took his gaze away from Yami as he answered his boss, "Of course not Motou-sama. What use would I have for a thieve's possessions?" he spat out bitterly.

"There." Solomon declared haughtily, shifting his gaze back to the large yacht docked behind them on Motou's private docks. "My security chief has denied the outrageous charge that he stole anything from you. And I refuse to give any more money towards getting my grandson back since I already tried giving away a million dollars of my hard earned money for him. It's not my fault that no one bothered to take it the first time. Now go and get out of my sight before I have you arrested for kidnaping. And tell my grandson I expect him home by dinner."

With that Motou turned to head back to his yacht, a place he had been using for a conference when Yami burst in on them unexpectedly. "Wait!" Yami called frantically, grabbing the metal fence that separated him from his aibou's family and shaking it harshly.

"What more do you want Mr. Sands?" Kaiba asked coldly, his ice blue eyes warning the dangers of wasting his time, his hand automatically creeping towards his pistol.

"Yugi's in real danger this time Kaiba. He needs your help, I can't help him alone- I don't have the money." Yami pleaded. "Please he's your family."

"I'm quite aware that Yugi is related to me Mr. Sands," Motou replied coldly, "However Yugi is always in danger and he is always in need. You have no idea about the amount of money, time, and resources I have wasted on that boy. And now this- don't lie to me Mr. Sands, I know there was never any kidnaping. I'm tired of it all. I wash my hands of the boy, do what you want but you won't get a cent from me." With this last comment, Solomon Motou was gone, back into his expensive yacht and his world of business.

"Kaiba please help me." Yami begged, now desperately clinging to the metal fence with only one hope left.

Seto Kaiba glared for a moment at the crimson-eyed youth across the dock from him, then he sighed. "Yugi is out of options Mr. Sands. He's picked his path and now he has to deal with where it leads. Alone." Kaiba left as well, without a second glance back.

"Some family." Yami muttered under his breath as he watched the yacht drift off slowly up the river.

Yugi really didn't appreciate the way the bleached blond was looking at him. Some might call his intense gaze lust, others might refer to it as hunger. Yugi was going to categorize it as he saw it- about 10 seconds from jumping him. If only Marik was Yami, he would be in heaven right now. And if only Marik would get the hell off his lap.

"Marik would you please do me a favor," Yugi asked with a coy smile at the man ogling him.

"Anything for you Yugi-kun," Marik purred, rubbing the boy's cheek, "Oh anything but untying you." he added.

"Well if it wouldn't be too much to ask could you please get the hell away from me before I end up putting something somewhere you'd regret?" Yugi asked sweetly. Marik smirked at the smaller boy and leaned closer.

"What makes you think I'd regret it? If you wanted to play Yugi-boy all you have to do is ask." Yugi scowled and tried to restrain the desire to do bodily harm to his kidnapper. The blond leaned even closer, his hands trailing slowly along Yugi's body and suddenly all peaceful thoughts vanished.

Marik finally moved away from him as he held his hand up to his nose, trying to stop the drops of blood from spattering on his shirt. "Yugi-kun if you wanted to give me a love bite you aimed for the wrong place. But don't worry, I'll show you the proper way to do it." Once again Marik invaded the smaller boy's space, but this time Yugi got a reprieve.

"Marik leave him alone we have other things to do." Bakura spoke up for the first time since they had arrived at the two thieves hideout, yet another car showroom.

Marik pouted but obeyed his partner after he bestowed a final kiss on Yugi's forehead. Some of the blood from his nose rubbed off on the tri-colored youth's face making him look deathly pale. Marik looked thoughtfully at the youth before smiling. "You look good with blood on you Yugi-kun. Just like a perfect little doll. We'll have to add some more later." he promised before the two thieves drove out of the showroom, leaving Yugi alone to shudder in anticipation.

"Hell no, I'm not staying." Yugi muttered to himself. He had been waiting for this moment alone ever since Marik pulled him out of the trunk and tied him to a chair. He was upset that Yami wasn't here to save him but there was no way he Yugi Motou, was going to just sit quietly and let a pervert like Marik feel him up while he waited for his knight in shining armor to save him. He didn't need him. He didn't need anyone.

Quickly Yugi pulled his wrists free of the loosely knotted mess Marik had thought could hold him to his chair. Once free, Yugi glanced around his surroundings. The door to the street was locked, and garage door Bakura and Marik left through locked as well. He supposed he could try hot-wiring a car and driving through the garage door, the destruction he caused the shop would please him to no end but the door seemed fairly strong and while blowing up the two thieves's source of income was a happy thought, splattering his brains across their garage door in an escape attempt was not.

Instead he looked towards the inside of the shop, maybe a second exit or a phone. The showroom was rather classy as opposed to Yami's broken down junk heap of a place. This one had glass walls surrounding the showroom floor making it easy to see that upstairs was the office. Yugi made his way upstairs slowly, frantically looking to see if there was someplace in this glasshouse he could hide from the thieves if they returned soon. Finding nothing he hurried to the phone in the office and picked it up, listening to the dialtone as his hand posed over the numbers.

Who to call? He didn't think Yami had a cell phone. His grandfather wouldn't want to hear from him now. And the police were the last people he wanted to involve at the moment. Sighing, Yugi dialed a number he swore he would never use in a million years. Who knew time would pass so quickly?

"What do you want?" a cold voice demanded from the receiver.

"Seto, please I need help." Yugi begged the phone, hating this moment of weakness in himself. The phone was quiet for a moment before Kaiba replied to him.

"I already told Yami no, Yugi. Stop wasting my time."

'Oh Ra, Yami had gone to Seto? Maybe he was trying to save him.' Yugi pondered. "Look Seto this isn't a joke. I've never been more serious in my life. That's why I called you. I don't want money or attention I just want someone to get me out of this warehouse before Bakura and Marik come back and kill me. Please."

Another unnaturally long pause before Seto spoke again. "Where are you?"

As Yugi opened his mouth to thank Seto and admit he had no idea where he was, a loud rattling noise interrupted him. The garage door was being pulled open again. Falling to the floor, to hide under the desk he hissed into the phone, "Ask Yami." then he disconnected the phone and hoped to Ra that no one would find him. It wasn't that obvious hiding under a desk, right? Below him he heard Bakura angry yell at discovering the empty chair and then Marik's silky voice chuckling. "Come out, come out wherever you are little boy" he sang. Yugi shuddered and decided that maybe hiding somewhere else would be a better bet.

Tbc...

Ok I think that's it for this chapter. The story is finally getting towards a conclusion- I don't think there's too much left. Next chapter is another one of those lovely reunion stories where everyone comes to party and shoot each other. I doubt they'll be alcohol involved though...I'm a terrible host.


	8. Chapter 8

Leftover Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh or the movie "Excess Baggage"- so there! Oh, I guess that's a bad thing, hum... Warning from chapter one still applies.

Ok I've come to the realization that I am a slow writer. Sorry. I know this chapter is long overdue but school has kept me busy lately.

I want to thank everyone for reviewing my last chapter: **Pharaoh Atemu's Angel, Queenoftheskies16, ladywolfTerri, actressgh, Wolf and Dragon, SoulDreamer, Kaworu85, S. Chensu and Luff, Strega, Yana5, Sansi, kenshinfan21, Towairaito Zoon, Shinimegami7, xamosy, pyromanicgrl, and Shire.** It's nice to hear that people are enjoying the story and are willing to deal with my slow-writing abilities.

**Actressgh** You asked a good question, I'm sorry I wasn't more explicit in detailing Marik's injury. Actually Yugi's hands were tied up so he put his big mouth to good use and bit Marik's nose. I know, I'm turning poor Yugi into a freak. I'm a horrible person. (Evil laugh)

**Wolf and Dragon** I know it was a month ago but I hope you did well on your spelling test.

**Kaworu85** First off, I have to admit to being clueless- what does NOH mean? I've been pondering this since I read your review and it's starting to drive me crazy not knowing. Oh and second, I am surprised that there aren't a lot of fics where Solomon Motou acts bad. I guess everyone else has their hands full with Marik, Bakura, and Anzu. Oh well I think it's fun changing bad guys and I'm definitely not through with Solomon yet.

Ok now onto the next chapter. Everyone enjoy reading and tell me what you think afterwards.

Chapter Eight

In Seto Kaiba's mind the plan was very simple.

Step 1- Find and trail Yami Sands until he returned to where the brat was being held.

Step 2- Walk in with the money he 'borrowed' from his employer and Yami, without permission of course, and lay said money in front of the greedy kidnappers.

Step 3- Grab hold of the brat and toss out of the building with firm orders to wait in the car.

Step 4 (his personally favorite step) The moment the munchkin had stepped out of the building give all greedy thieves nice little bullet holes in their foreheads, Yami first.

Step 5- Take back borrowed money and return money and brat to Motou.

But being the young genius Kaiba was, he knew sometimes steps had to be changed. He figured he could always do step 4 before step 3 and console the brat afterwards by buying him some candy.

He had never planned on the fact that Yami didn't know where Yugi was. Yugi himself when he called him had told him to ask Yami. But if Yami had been so utterly knowledgeable about everything, why had he spent the entire afternoon in a pool hall getting smashed? Seto stared coldly at the young thief as the boy gulped down another mug of beer before letting out a sob which sounded suspiciously like 'Yugi' and slumping face first into the counter top. This was the piece of trash which Yugi had grown attached to? He was definitely going to have a talk with the munchkin when he got him home safely about hanging around with a better quality crowd. One that didn't pass out in bars.

Seto had just about reached the limit of his patience when a tanned boy in leather pants and a hooded top entered the room, and glided over to Yami where he draped himself over the boy.

"Wakey, wakey Pharaoh," the bleached blond called softly as he leaned over the boy's neck and whispered softly in his ear. Seto couldn't make out what he was whispering from across the room, but he clearly saw as the boy opened his mouth wide and bit the spiky haired youth's ear. The entire room heard as Yami yelped in pain and got up, throwing the blond to the floor and holding onto his ear which was dripping blood slowly down his face.

"What the hell was that for Marik?" Yami yelled at the boy.

Marik chuckled softly from his spot on the floor and rubbed the bridge of his nose where a bandage was now present. "Revenge." he answered simply.

Yami glared at him and sighed before holding out a hand to help the blond up. "Where is Yugi, Marik? I don't want to play your freaky sex games right now."

Marik pouted as he stood up, "No one ever wants to play with me. Even your little slut refused." Yami's crimson eyes widen at the remark and then narrowed in rage. His entire body trembled with emotion and his fingers tightened into fists as he opened his mouth to reply. But Seto had had enough of watching these two fools argue. It was time to do things his way.

"A slut? That's a new one. I usually just call him a pain in the ass." Seto remarked as he walked up to the two idiots.

Both boys turned around to stare at him and Kaiba watched as Yami visibly relaxed as he caught sight of him.

"Who are you? Another boyfriend?" Marik asked curiously. Seto tried hard to keep from letting any of the disgust show in his face from the mental image that brought to mind.

Yami grinned and pointed at him eagerly, "That is my friend with the money. Now are you going to take us to Yugi or should I let him show you his gun collection up close?"

Marik visibly paled and got to his feet, motioning the two to follow him. Seto glared at the smirking tri-colored haired youth and grabbed his wrist, pulling him close to talk to him.

"Listen kid, I'm only doing this to save Yugi. I don't like you and if you ever call me a friend again there won't be enough pieces of you left over for anyone to identity." Seto snarled before releasing him.

Yami stared at him a moment before smirking. "It disturbs you, doesn't it Kaiba? You don't like caring for other people, you think it's a sign of weakness. The thought of making a new friend leaves you shaking inside, doesn't it?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and snorted. "Spare me the friendship crap Yami. Let's just go rescue the brat so I never have to see you again."

Yami nodded and started to head out the door but Seto couldn't help but hear the muttered words out of the other boy's mouth. "Boy do you need to get laid."

Really step 4 of his plan was starting to look better and better as his grip tightened around the pistol at his waist. The only problem was the waiting.

* * *

Yugi could hear Bakura stomping around the showroom, throwing things around the room, and cursing as he silently slid across the ceiling tiles. He had jumped up on the office desk and up into the ceiling space right before the two thieves had come walking into the office. When they couldn't find him Marik had left to go get Yami and Bakura had started "The Great Yugi Search." It really wasn't so great and not much of a search since it mostly involved destroying anything to get in the thieve's way. 

Yugi was just grateful it wasn't him down there facing Bakura. He hoped that Yami was coming soon to rescue him because living in the ceiling his whole life wasn't really an appealing lifestyle. His prayer seemed to be answered when the door to the garage grinded open and a car pulled into the showroom.

"Who the hell is he?" Bakura demanded as Seto stepped out of the car after Yami and Marik.

"Is that any way to treat your guests?" Seto asked dryly as he wandered through the showroom, pausing to admire the cars inside.

"He has the money you demanded Tomb Robber so just shut up already." Yami announced smugly as he followed Seto around the room.

"Bastard, how dare you tell me what to do!" Bakura hissed angrily, taking out a knife from his trench coat. "I'm the one holding the threat of life or death over your little whore and you insult me? You're going to pay for that Pharaoh."

Yugi paused from climbing across the ceiling tiles when the voices stopped for a second and pressed himself against the ceiling, straining to make out what was happening. When he heard a sickening thud of a sharp object slamming into something below his breathing stopped and his heart pounded in his ears.

'Did Bakura hit Yami with one of his knives? Was his lover dying below while he scampered like a scared little mouse in the rafters?' Yugi shook his head and brushed the tears out of his eyes. He was a Motou dammit and he was not going to just roll over and let the people he cared about the most in this world get killed because of him.

Quietly as possible Yugi reached down and pulled the ceiling tile in front of him up, so he could peer down at the room he was currently lying over. The room he was looking at was actually a stairwell, along the back of the showroom. Carefully he jumped down from the ceiling and landed low on the stairs, silently creeping downstairs. The stairwell led to a small storage area, and Yugi could hear voices coming through one opaque wall of the area, making the assumption that beyond that wall was the showroom and his lover.

Frustrated by the wall keeping him from doing something, Yugi kicked the object, cursing as the wall refused to budge. Hopping around on his uninjured foot he bounced over to the corner where a large sheet covered up a piece of equipment. Accidentally Yugi tripped, knocking the sheet to the ground and displaying the front half of a convertible, held by a fork lift. Yugi swore heavily from his spot on the floor, tangled in the large sheet, as his foot throbbed in pain. Then he glanced up as the voices grew louder and started yelling. He couldn't do this- just sit there and wait for everyone to kill each other. Looking up he glared at the convertible, and then the wall. Even if it killed him, he was going to get to the other side of that wall.

* * *

Yami jumped back as a large knife embedded itself in the car he was standing next to. Seto didn't even flinch as he dropped the bag of money he was holding and pulled out the pistol from his belt, aiming it first at Bakura, then Marik. 

"I don't suggest trying that again thief unless you want a bullet hole in your forehead. Now where's Yugi?" Seto demanded.

"You want Yugi- you drop the gun." Bakura scowled, holding up another blade.

"Quit playing with the silverware and give up the brat- I've had a really long day and I don't need this crap from some two-bit thief." Seto sneered.

"I would listen to Bakura." Marik spoke up from next to Kaiba. The brunette flicked his gaze slightly to the right for a second to see the other goon, inwardly hitting himself for not keeping track of the bleached blond when his gaze froze on the blond. Marik was currently holding a struggling Yami in his grasp, one arm around his waist and the other holding a long thin blade to his throat. The knife was actually pretty impressive since it was connected to intricately carved golden scepter, similar to the golden necklaces around Yami and Bakura's necks. In the back of Seto's mind he pondered how the pathetic thieves had stumbled across treasures like these, until Marik jerked his hand and cut into Yami's throat so that a small trickle of crimson dripped down his neck.

With a sigh, Seto lifted his hand and tossed the pistol across the room, until it slid to a stop in front of the garage door.

"Take it." Seto growled as he silently added, 'I have others.'

Bakura seemed in no hurry to collect the gun and instead walked over to pick up the bag of cash, pulling it open to reveal the contents.

"Well it looks like we now have everything we wanted, what do you say we finish this little job? I'm quite eager to see what the Pharaoh looks like with one of my knives sticking through his heart and you bastard are so arrogant I would be doing the rest of the world a favor by taking you out of it." Bakura announced as a sadistic grin twisted his face. Seto glanced over at Yami to see the spiky haired youth shoot him a frantic look as the bleached blond leaned down to lick at the blood pooling around his throat.

"You taste sweet Pharaoh." Marik murmured.

"Pervert! Bastard!" Yami started yelling, but everyone ignored him. Seto glanced around him quickly, he needed to do something but without a distraction, he wouldn't be able to reach his guns before Marik stabbed Yami. Bakura reached into his trench coat to retrieve yet another blade when suddenly, the world erupted in chaos.

* * *

Yami thought he was a goner. Kaiba was weaponless and Marik was both slitting his throat while at the same time feeling him up. Who knew where the hell poor Yugi was. Just as Marik started to apply real pressure on his throat an explosion came from the far wall. Yami used the distraction to grab hold of the blade and pull it away from Marik, tossing the knife behind him. Marik came at him with a fist, but Yami ducked and tried one of his own, which Marik did not miss. When Marik collapsed on the ground, dazed, Yami took the time to look at the far wall and see what the hell happened. 

And there he found his Yugi, sitting in a fork lift, which he had apparently driven through a wall. By Ra, his aibou was insane. And he had never loved him more at that moment.

Yami went to go hug some sense into his lover when he heard a small moan of pain. Remembering his new acquaintance, Yami turned to see Seto slowly pulling a blade out of his shoulder while he coldly glared at the Tomb Robber. Yami longed to help the brunette kick that smug bastard's ass but he was weaponless and out of ideas. Fear and frustration crept over the crimson-eyed youth as he realized they had been so close to winning this fight and now they might all be killed, even his innocent lover. Groaning he looked over at Yugi's face to see the boy's sparkling amethyst eyes widen in surprise.

And then a gun shot broke the silence.

* * *

Seto Kaiba could not believe he had gotten injured. He was unbeatable, no one could best him, ever. Slowly he pulled the blade out of his shoulder and dropped it to the ground. The pain never registered for him as he glared at the thief who dared to ruin his reputation. This had now become personal. He was going to see this bastard fry in hell for daring to mess with Seto Kaiba. He was in such a haze of rage it took him several minutes to notice a gun had fired and that the object of his hate was now falling to the ground with a bullet lodged in his thigh. 

"That's what ya get for tossing Joey Wheeler outta a moving car. And there's more where that came from ya chumps. Just try me, I'm eager to pay back the goons that dared to mess with my pals." a smug, overconfident voice called from behind Seto.

The brunette turned with raised eyebrows to look over the shooter. The voice belonged to a blond teen with a casual slouch and the most ridiculous grin Kaiba had ever seen on a person. The blond twirled the pistol in hand like an idiot and waved as Yami called out his name. Seto noticed that the gun was his that he had thrown away earlier and hoped that if the boy accidentally shot himself no police officer would try to blame him for the clown's stupidity. Although clown really didn't cover the boy, Seto decided with another look. He looked more like a stray puppy with warm chocolate eyes and shaggy blond hair.

"Joey you came back and saved us." Yami laughed happily as he walked up to his friend, Yugi clutched firmly in his arms.

"Yeah well, ya know Yams, I couldn't let ya get hurt, you're my best bud." Joey said sheepishly, scratching his hair.

"Excuse me mutt but you have something that belongs to me and you better hand it over slowly before you shoot yourself in the foot." Seto announced, holding out his hand expectantly. Joey bristled at the insult and growled at the brunette, getting ready to hit him. Yami stepped in however and grabbed the gun away from the blond and handed it to the rightful owner.

"Thank you too Seto for saving our lives, I'm sorry you got hurt." Yami apologized. Yugi acted strangely quiet, glancing at the three boys before settling on Seto.

"So what happens now?" Yugi finally asked.

Seto stopped glaring at the blond who was making faces at him to look down at the pistol in his hand. There were probably another three bullets left in the gun.

"Now you go home. The only real question is what we're going to do with the thief and his pup here." Seto said pulling his hand up to point the pistol in Yami's face. His entire five step plan might have gone to hell but his favorite step could still be carried out. No one spoke as he pulled back the safety on the gun. At this close range, there would be no mistakes.

Tbc...

Wow ok that took a looong time to write with all the changing points of view. Plus I think it kinda sounds like I'm gonna go kill off everyone. Hum. Well I guess we'll see next chapter. Hey are any of you Seto/Joey fans? I usually put Joey with Mai but I figured Seto was acting like a bastard in this fic and needed someone to cuddle. Don't expect anything really intense to happen between those two though, cause next chapter's gonna be the last one. Sorry folks the story is almost rolling to a complete stop but hang on for one more round. And now I've babbled too long so I'll go away now. Here I am going. Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! or the movie "Excess Baggage"

Ok first sorry, sorry, sorry for keeping everyone waiting so long for this last chapter. I just couldn't leave this fic without an ending so here you go. Thanks so much to everyone who read and commented on this fic- hope you enjoy the last chapter.

Oh bad me. I just realized I left Yami with a gun to his head for close to a year. (Reaches over and pokes Yami. Watches in fascination as he falls over and just lies there) Hmm maybe I should get Yugi something else to love since his lover seems to have broken. Oh shoot, I left Seto with a gun in his hand for almost a year as well. Oh well, how much trouble can he get into? (Uses foot to push dead bodies under rug) Well onto fic- enjoy reading!

Chapter 9

The gun seemed to slow time down until everything around them just froze. All Yugi could see was the sleek and deadly piece of metal pointed at his lover's face. 'Not lover,' Yugi reminded himself, 'Not yet.'

Once again an irrational part of his brain was yelling at him to punish all the idiots who were keeping him from having his fun with Yami. The smart voice in his head was tired and urged him to look away when Kaiba blew the thief's brains out so he wouldn't have to clean up before he went to bed. The safety clicking off the gun reminded him that he should probably do something besides look like a statue.

"Don't." the words came out of his mouth without thought. Yami turned to look at him then, crimson eyes open in a hopeful expression. Seto never turned, but Yugi expected that of the security chief.

"Are you doing this for him?" Kaiba's voice dripped disgust, and Yugi was grateful that the brunette had not turned to look at him. He didn't think he could handle seeing the disappointment in the eyes of someone he actually gave a damn about.

"No," Yugi answered quietly, "I'm doing this for me." Time seemed to move once again when Seto sighed and lowered his gun, a wistful look on his face that almost made Yugi laugh.

"You owe me." The brunette scowled before turning and kicking an unconscious Bakura on the floor harshly in the stomach.

"Ya know I think I felt safer when I was holding the gun." Joey said slowly, dragging a hand through his messy hair. "What kind of an idiot would give that manic a gun? I bet he kicks puppies for fun."

Yami took the two steps separating him from Yugi and suddenly the violet-eyed youth lost the ability to think anymore. Joey's complaining faded into the background, along with Seto's witty insults. All that remained was two pools of crimson staring into him, and two warm arms wrapping around him.

"Are you alright?" Yami murmured into his ear as he hugged him.

You worry too much Yami. I'm too cute to kill." Yugi responded with a smirk as he leaned deeper into the taller boy's chest. He could feel the rumble of Yami's deep laughter in reply, and then he felt a firm hand close on his shoulder, and shake him out of the lovely fantasy his life had created.

"Yugi if you want them to live we have work to do now." Seto butted in, glaring at both Yami and Joey at the same time. Yugi sighed but nodded. It might have been his imagination but he thought he heard sirens in the distance and he knew Yami wouldn't be safe once they got there. Something had to be done.

* * *

"You've changed," Seto remarked suddenly as he glanced across the car at the passenger seat.

Yugi paused from staring at the passing scenery and glanced over at Kaiba, surprised that he had actually spoken up for the first time since they left the showroom. "What's your point?"

"We've known each other for a long time since your grandfather hired me to work for him. I made it a point to get to know every detail about him and you by default. The only real way to keep you safe was to know your every thought so I could plan for any move you two might make. Your kidnapping? Another typical childish act of a spoiled rich brat. I saw that coming for weeks. But back there in that showroom- I had no idea what you were going to do. You surprised me." Seto admitted grudgingly and took advantage of the red light to lean over close to his charge and glare at him. "Never do that again."

"I missed you too Kaiba." Yugi teased with a smirk. Then his expression changed as he thought about the warm welcome waiting back at home for him.

"Hey brat, pay attention!" Seto called to him as he parked the car and opened his door. "It's up to you now."

Yugi glanced at the brunette for a second before taking notice that Kaiba had parked his car in front of an apartment building rather than driving to the mansion. "Where?" he questioned as he watched the security chief yank open the back door of the vehicle and drag out a protesting blonde.

"Hands off jerk! I can do this myself ya know!" Joey scowled as he pushed the glaring brunette away from him.

Seto simply slammed the back door closed and sneered at the blonde. "Suit yourself mutt. I imagine I'm supposed to be grateful you didn't slobber all over the windows and shed on the seats." When Joey growled and flung himself towards the taller boy, Kaiba was ready for him and merely sidestepped, letting the thief throw himself to the pavement.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Seto asked the spiky-haired youth who had pulled himself across the passenger seat over to the driver's side.

"No doubt in my mind." Yugi assured him with a smile as Joey got back to his feet and came over to join them. "Kaiba, thank you for everything. And Joey, well good luck. You're gonna need it with _him_."

If looks could kill, Yugi would not have been tearing out of the parking lot. As it was, Seto remained frustrated while Joey decided to throw caution aside and sling an arm around the brunette, leaning on him while he spoke. "Hey Scowly, I'm hungry. How's about ya take us for some eats."

Seto stood still as he contemplated which was the most painful way to kill off this stray when a young voice spoke up behind him. "Brother you came home early? And you brought a guest? How nice!" Mokuba raced up to hug his older brother, beaming at the idea of company.

"So who is he brother?" Mokuba asked as he stared at the blonde. Suddenly his eyes lit up as he stared from Seto to Joey and back again. "Could it be, have you finally found someone?"

"Mokuba no, you have the wrong idea- pup here is just a no good thief that I ran into," Seto tried to explain as the idea of being anything to the mutt ran through his head.

Unfortunately Wheeler was in a mischievous mood. "Ah so your younger brother is on to us Kaiba. I guess there's no chance of hiding it now. Name's Joey Wheeler squirt. Now why don't ya go get us something to eat and then I'll tell you all about meeting your brother for the first time."

* * *

Yugi was hurrying to shove most of his clothes into a duffle bag when his grandfather made the usual grand entrance into his bedroom.

"You're late. I expected you home for dinner." Solomon scolded. "Does this mean you're finished playing kidnap victim or are you just home to change clothes?"

Yugi flinched a little at the harsh tone in his grandfather's voice before he looked up to stare at his grandfather.

"My lawyers are currently coming up with the appropriate statement for your public appearance." Motou added.

"There's no need to. I plan to tell everyone the truth about what happened right from the beginning, including the fact that this was all my fault." Yugi finally spoke up.

"Really? What brought on this sudden surge of responsibility?" Solomon asked.

Yugi shrugged before zipping up his duffle bag and throwing it on his shoulder. "It's past time that I grow up and accept my responsibilities. But don't think this has anything to do with you. In fact, I won't be here when you return from your business meeting. I'm moving out."

Solomon Motou glared at his grandson for several moments, trying to figure out what new trick Yugi was playing. Finally he sighed and grabbed the boy's wrist, pulling him around to face him. "You're still my grandson, no matter how much you want to change that you know."

Yugi's amethyst orbs narrowed at his grandfather's words. "I know." With that he pulled himself loose and headed outside for his car leaving Solomon standing alone in his room.

* * *

Yugi was surprised how empty the parking garage was at two in the morning. Then again, what did he care. Slowly he reached across the driver's seat to the passenger's side to pick up the bottle of wine he had bought on the way over. With a sigh he stepped out of the car and slowly walked around it, humming quietly under his breath. The silence was actually kind of nice after everything that happened in the past few days.

Finally Yugi came to a stop in front of the trunk of his car, the exact place that everything had started so many days ago. With a smile he pushed the lid up, freeing the contents of the trunk.

"It's about time," Yami scowled, stretching his arms and legs from being cramped up in that small space for so long, "I thought I was going to suffocate in there."

"Liar." Yugi teased as he hoisted himself to sit in the trunk next to the thief. "It's actually quite comfortable in here."

"Maybe for you," Yami grumbled, wrapping an arm around his lover's waist to pull him closer. Suddenly he noticed the object in Yugi's hand. "What's that?"

Yugi obediently handed it over. "Red wine, huh? I suppose this makes it a celebration of sorts then?" Yami asked popping the bottle open and taking a gulp of liquid. "Although with the past few days you should have brought aspirin instead."

Yugi didn't respond, instead he reached over to try to grab the bottle and take a taste himself. Yami pulled back, holding the bottle just out of the boy's reach. "Wait a second, aren't you too young for alcohol? Come to think of it, how old are you anyways?"

While Yami was pondering this question, Yugi reached up and grabbed the bottle, taking a large swig. "Old enough." he replied with a smirk.

Yami let out a groan and sat back, staring at the empty parking lot surrounding them. "You know the view's pretty nice from here."

Yugi paused in his attempt to get smashed to stare at the "pretty nice view." Shaking his head he corked the wine and dropped it on the pavement. "You've obviously can't hold your liquor."

"No aibou, I mean it. Don't you think this is such a beautiful view?" Yami insisted, grabbing his lover and pulling him onto his lap so he could see this view from his perspective.

Yugi was seriously doubting his partner's sanity. Empty parking spots did not look beautiful. Deciding to try to fix his lover, Yugi reached out and pulled Yami's face down to his, gently kissing the thief. The gentle kisses turned more serious as Yami enthusiastically joined in, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and coaxing Yugi's mouth open so his tongue could slide in.

After a long moment the two separated and Yugi turned back to look at the empty garage with a kinder expression. "You know, this place could grow on me." he declared with a smirk. Yami laughed and pulled him back into the embrace. They stared at each other silently for a moment before together lifting their legs and pulling them into the trunk of the car. Once in Yami reached up and grabbed the lid of the trunk, pulling it down till it slammed shut on the two lovers, alone together in the trunk of their car.

Outside the car, the parking garage remained empty for hours to come. It really was a nice view.

End.


End file.
